1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the marking and/or cutting of a pipe. For example, when a branch pipe is connected to a main pipe. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device for marking and/or cutting one or both of the two pipes or pipe fittings to be joined, of which one at least is of circular cross section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional trade methods are still in common use when positioning branch pipes on mains. Hence, even in the simple case where a branch pipe is to be joined symmetrically and at right angles to a main, a large expenditure of labor is still required. The end of the branch pipe to be joined on is marked manually, "by eye", and then cut along the mark to obtain an approximate fit between the end and the outer surface of the wall of the main at the connection point. A number of further trials are then generally necessary, with repeated marking and grinding down of the branch pipe. When an adequate, though usually not quite exact, fit is achieved, the main can also be marked and then cut.
The marking and cutting procedure described above is even more complicated and time-consuming when a branch pipe has to be positioned at an oblique angle to a main, and perhaps also off-set from the plane of symmetry of the main.